


Serena is stll alive?

by myrddin_emrys



Category: Sailor Moon
Genre: Anime, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, General, Romance, Sailor Moon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrddin_emrys/pseuds/myrddin_emrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena defeated Beryl but she and the scouts and Darien all died. As she dies she makes a wish on the silver crystal and starts a new life as the twin of Trunks Briefs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serena is stll alive?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this story on FFN years ago as mooncutie and am thinking about restarting it again. If I do it may not be until after the New Year before there is something new and I will be looking for a beta. I will wait to see the reactions of the story first. Thanks.

**Serena is still alive? **

Prologue

"You don't have to do this alone Serena", said Mina

"Yah Serena", Said Lita

"That's right" Said Amy

" Yah let us help or I never speak to you again meatball head" added Rei.

"I will always love you and be there for you Serena", said Darien

"Oh! Thank you guys and my love with your help I know we can win. Thanks for lending me your strength." Said Serena.

Just then the energy from the silver crystal increased. Beryl was finally being over powered.

"Nooooooo! This can't be happening. You can't win." screamed Beryl with her last breath.

Serena had won, but her friends and her love were gone. She was the only one left. She did not want to live without them.

'If only I had been a better warrior this may never have happened. I could have won on my own. The girls and Darien would still be alive. But no, I was weak and whiney. I should have been protecting them not the other way around. Now that Beryl is gone they could have had a normal life. I wish they were still alive and having a normal life. I wish I could have been a great warrior and could have protected them. I would gladly give my life to have them back.  I wish….' Thought Serena as she began losing consciousness.

The crystal began to glow and Serena began to feel ill and collapsed to the ground. She was very pale. The image of Queen Serenity appeared.

 "Oh my daughter the crystal has granted your wish, your life for theirs. It won't fix anything, new evils will appear, and then Luna will have to awaken them. But this time they will all lose because you are not there. They needed your love and friendship, not your abilities as a warrior. But don't worry my daughter I will fix this. I can still use the crystal, and I will not let you die. I will send you to a new life where you can grow up with the training you need and be happy. Then when the time comes you will get the memories of this life back and they will come for you. I love you my darling daughter." Said Queen Serenity. There was a bright light and they were gone.

Queen Serenity smiled as a young woman gave birth to an unexpected second child. She had big bright blue eyes and golden fuzz atop her head. Her mother took her in her arms. She thought 'I wasn't expecting a girl but I am very happy you're here anyway. I just hope that husband of mine thinks so. Vegeta can be such a hothead at times. He doesn't like surprises. I hope he likes this one though. I had a name picked out for my son. His name will be Trunks but what do I call you. It suddenly came to her like a whisper,_ '_ _Serena',_ that's perfect. Yes that suits you.'

Outside a large group of friends were waiting, along with a very annoyed father.

" I can't believe that women wouldn't let me be there for my own child's birth." Vegeta grumbled, annoyed at being forced to wait in the waiting room.

"Oh come on Vegeta. Why would she, You'd being yelling at her to hurry up and give birth to your heir instead being supportive." stated Goku.

"Shut up Kakarot or I'll….", Vegeta was saying before the nurse coming out interrupted him.

"I'm afraid something unexpected happened during labor." Said the nurse.

"Nothing had better have happened to either of them or you will be sorry." Said Vegeta angrily.

"Don't get so upset let her finish." Said Goku smiling at Vegeta trying to hide his emotions.

"Fine." said Vegeta

"As, I was saying. The something unexpected is that she had a second child that did not appear in the sonograms. It is a twin daughter. You can go in and see them any time now." said the nurse and then left.

Everyone was stunned. They couldn't say a word. Before any one could say a word Vegeta was entering the delivery room.

He looked at his sleeping wife who had fallen asleep from exhaustion. 'She is beautiful when she is asleep. Though I could never say that to her.' He thought briefly. He looked around and found his son. 'He doesn't look like much. He is too pale. I thought I had sensed the possibility of great power when a walked in. I must have been mistaken. Oh well, maybe if I push the brat he may not be a disappointment. Well where is this unexpected other little brat. She is going to be of no use at all. Females are weak and useless.' With this in mind he stepped over to where she slept. He looked down at her and felt this strange warm feeling. He did not know what it was. He picked her up and held her gently. She woke up and started to coo at him, then proceeded to grab his finger and squeeze it.

"Ouch that hurt you little Brat." Vegeta said slightly annoyed. She smiled and giggled at the look on his face as if she knew what she had done. He was about to become angry when he realized her strength. 'It is her! The power I felt was her! Impossible! But yet I now its true, I can't help but be drawn to her. It must be the power. She is rather cute though. Maybe that woman finally did something right after all.' So thinking he sat down in a chair that was in the corner still holder her and admiring her. Thinking how this little girl had already managed to capture his cold heart.

Bulma came out of her sleep unknown to Vegeta. She was thinking, 'Maybe this is a good thing, maybe she will be able to melt his cold heart. I mean look what she has done already. He is singing to her. I did know he even know how. They look so happy. Those two are going to be quite a pair. I can see she is going to be daddy's girl. There goes my sweet little girl in sweet little pink dresses. It will be sweats and saiyan armor. Oh well.'

"Her name is Serena." She said softly startling Vegeta.

TBC... 


End file.
